True Confessions
by Moonshinegirl235
Summary: Travis and Laura are spending the summer together, and so is Katie, Travis' older sister. With Katie's help, will those two ever confess how they feel?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One.

            A girl with waist length raven-black hair exited the terminal, and got inside a taxi.

            'I can't believe that I'm home.  I can't wait to see everyone.'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "Mom, dad, I'm home," shouted a voice.

            "Okay Travis, there's sandwiches on the kitchen table if you want any," shouted his mom.

            "Thanks."  Just then, the doorbell rang.

            "Wonder who could that be?"  When the door opened, there stood his older sister, Katie.

            "Katie!"

            "Travis.  Oh look how you've grown," replied Katie as she gave her younger brother a hug.

            "Mom!  Look who's here!"

            "Who is it?  Oh my… Katie," answered a very surprised mother, who gave her a hug.  

            "What's all the commotion about," asked another voice.

            "Daddy," answered Katie.

            "Katie?  My baby girl.  Welcome home," her father replied when he also gave her a hug.

            "Katie.  Why didn't you call?  We could've given you a ride home."

            "No, it's okay.  I wanted to surprise you all.  My luggage is still in the taxi, and I was wondering if you could help me…"

            "Say no more.  Of course we'll help you, that's what we're for."  Everyone went outside to get Katie's luggage.  Five minutes later, Laura arrived.

            "Hey Travis, what's going on," she asked when she saw the commotion outside.

            "Travis, who's this.  Your girlfriend," replied Katie, in her teasing voice.  Travis and Laura blushed.

            "No.  This is Laura, a classmate of mine," he answered. 

            "Yeah, sure.  Anyway, it's nice to meet you Laura."

            "Same here.  Well, shouldn't we go inside?  We have to finish our project."

            "Yeah.  Let's go."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "Why didn't you tell me that you had a sister," asked Laura.

            "Well, she's studying abroad in America.  I didn't think that she'll come back this early."

            "What do you mean?"

            "We usually go somewhere for summer vacation.  Since it's her first year studying in America, I thought that she'll just meet us at wherever we were gonna go."

            "Oh… But still, you should've told me."

            "We better get started on this.  You know that this counts as our final."

            "You're right.  Let's get started."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "So, how's your studying going," asked Rita, her mother.

            "Fine," answered Katie.

            "And your host family?"

            "Fine."

            "And your diet."

            "Fine."

            "And your friends?"

            "Fine."

            "And—"

            "Argh.  Stop pestering the girl with questions on her first day home Rita," exclaimed Anthony, her father.

            "It's okay dad.  Well, I'm going to bed.  I'm really tired."

            "Alright dear.  Goodnight."

            "Night."

Author's Note: Okay.  So, how is it?  I need feedback.  This is my first Hamtaro fic, so I need constructive criticism.  Okay?  Bye.

~*~Phoenix-dancer224~*~


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

            The sun poured into the room, waking up the young boy.  Travis reluctantly got out of bed, got dressed, and got ready for school.  When he came downstairs, he saw his parents, but no Katie. 

            "Where's Katie," he asked.

            "Well, you know how tired your sister is from her flight.  She insisted on getting up early to help me, but I told her that she could sleep in," Rita answered.

            "Oh.  Well, I gotta go.  Don't wanna be late for school.  Bye."  And with that, he left with a piece of toast in his hand.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Everyone was busy chatting before class.  When suddenly, the door slammed open.  There stood Laura, and out of breath too.

            "Hey Laura.  Over slept again," replied Kana.

            "Yeah.  My stupid alarm cloak didn't go off," answered Laura as she sat down.  

            "Good morning class," replied a cheerful Mr. Hamasaki.

            "Good morning Mr. Hamasaki."

            "Well, let's begin our lesson, shall we."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            It was after school, and the girls were watching Travis at soccer practice.  When he scored a goal, everyone cheered.

            "Hey Laura," shouted a voice.

            "Hey Katie," Laura answered back, "I want you to meet my friend Kana."

            "Nice meeting you," replied Kana.

            "Pleasure meeting you too.  I've never thought that my baby brother was this good."

            "So, Katie, what sports do you play," Laura asked.

            "Tennis, and ice skating," Katie answered.

            "Really?  We went skating last winter, and Laura kept on falling."

            "Hey!"  All three girls laughed.

            "Well, if you want, I could help you get better," Katie offered.

            "That'll be great.  Thanks."  The girls turned their attention back towards the soccer practice. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "Hey Laura," greeted Travis.

            "Hey Travis," answered Laura, with her head bowed 'cause of a blush coming on.  Katie noticed this.

            'I've got to get those two together.  She's defiantly a keeper,' Katie thought to herself.

            "Hey, why don't you come over to our house?  You two could finish that project that you were working on yesterday," suggested Katie.

            "Hey, that's not such a bad idea.  What do you say Laura," asked Travis.

            "Sure, why not?  I just gotta call my dad," answered Laura.

            "No problem.  Here, I've got my cell phone with me." Katie gave it to her.

            "Thanks."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            After an hour working on the project, it was time for dinner.

            "I better get home," Laura said.

            "No, you don't.  I called your dad to tell him that you were gonna be a little late.  So, wanna stay for dinner," Katie asked.

            "Yeah, sure.  Thanks."  

            All three of them went downstairs to eat.  When dinner was over, Laura had to go home.  

            "Thanks for having me over.  I really appreciate it."

            "No prob.  Don't forget, tomorrow I'm gonna help you with your skating."

            "Right, I won't forget.  Bye."

            "Bye," both Travis and Katie said at the same time.  As they were waving, Katie whispered into Travis' ear and said, "She's a keeper."

            "Katie," retorted Travis.  Katie smiled and winked at him.  Then, she went inside.

Author's note:  Well?   How is it?  Don't worry, there's gonna be more fluff later on in the story.  

SparkyKnight: Hey, thanks for the compliment.  Yeah, I'm thinking about putting Hamtaro and the gang in, but that's not defiant.  Don't forget, Travis and Laura are the center of attention in this fic.  But, yeah, I'm thinking about it.

Kitty Cat: Thanks for your compliment.  I will keep on writing.

~*~Phoenix-dancer224~*~ 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

            It was the next day, and Katie was just about finished with her skates when she heard a familiar voice.  She looked up, and saw Laura getting her skates.

            "Laura, over here," she shouted, waving her hands so that Laura can spot her more easily.

            "Hey Katie.  Hope you don't mind me bringing over Kana."

            "No, it's fine.  Well, you better hurry up.  Travis is already on the ice, waiting for us."

            '"Travis."  Laura freaked out, and started blushing.  

            "Don't worry, I told him not to bother us.  Ready?"

            "Yup."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "Okay now.  Remember, 1, 2, 1, 2, 1, 2, 1, 2, 1, 2…  That's it!  Don't look down.  Great, you're doing great Laura.  Keep it up…" Katie was holding onto Laura, while giving her lessons.

            "Okay. Now, I'm gonna let go now.  Just remember about everything I taught you."  Katie slowly let go of Laura's hands, and started to skate away.

            "Hey I'm doing it, I'm actually doing it.  Whoa!"  Laura fell, and was just about to hit the ice, when someone caught her.  She looked up, and looked at her captor.  It was Travis!

            "You okay," he asked.

            "Yeah, I-I-I'm fine," she said.  Katie was on the other side of the rink, and saw everything.

            'Perfect,' she thought to herself, 'Uh-oh, who's that?'  Glitter was also there, and skated right over to Travis.

            "Hey Travis," she said.

            "Oh hey Glitter."

            "Hey Flora."

            "It's Laura."

            "Whatever.  So, Travis, do you want to skate with me," Glitter asked as she clanged onto his arm.  Katie was furious now.

            'Just what is she think she's doing,' she thought.  She skated over, and pulled Glitter over to the side.

            "Listen, to me, and listen to me good girl.  Stay away from my baby brother, if you know what's good for you."  Katie threatened Glitter.

            "Do you know who I am?  I'm Glitter, teen sensation."

            "I could care less if you were the queen of England.  I'm warning you now.  Stay away from my brother."

            "You can't tell me what to do."

            "Yes I can.  If you don't know this, I'm a TV actress.  So, we're even.  Like I said before, if I ever see you with my brother, say, "bye bye" to your career.  Got it?"

            Glitter nodded.

            "Good!  Now, scram."  And, Glitter skated away.  Kana saw the whole thing, and asked, "What just happened."

            "I told her to stay away from Travis.  If she didn't, then I could make her whole career go right down the drain."

            "How did you do that?"

            "I told her that I was a TV actress, which is a total bluff."

            "Good one."  Both girls laughed.

Author's note:  So, how is it?  For those who don't know who Glitter is, she appeared once in the series.  Should I include her again?  Or, just leave her out permanently?  Tell me what you think.

PeachyKeen: Don't worry, it's gonna get a lot more fluffier as the story progresses

Jade Steller:  Thanks for your compliment.  I agree, there's not enough L/T fics out there.  That's why this is probably one of my worst works.

Sudz: I really don't know how I'm gonna include the Ham-Hams in this.  I'll have to think about it.

If anyone has any ideas, feel free to tell me.  Bye.

~*~Phoenix-dancer224~*~


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note:  I'm so sorry for not updating sooner.  School started again, and I was loaded with work (not to mention that dance classes started again as well).  I may not even update every day.  But, I will try to at least update one chapter per week.  I'm so sorry.  I'm really busy during the school week.  Oh, I forgot to mention that Laura, Travis, and company are in the 9th grade, and that Katie is in her third year of college.  Sorry about that.

Chapter 4

            School ended, and everyone was happy.  Although Travis and Laura finished with their project, doesn't mean that Katie was finished with hers.  So, one day, Katie decided to invite those two to her friend's nightclub.  This nightclub allows teens from ages 15-18 on Fridays and Saturdays.  And, they were going on a Saturday night.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "Travis, hurry up, we're gonna be late," Katie shouted.

            "Okay, just give me a sec," he shouted back.  Katie was wearing a tan colored top, with straps holding it together, and a matching skirt that had a slit that ended just below her thigh.  Five minutes later, Travis came downstairs wearing a tee-shirt and jeans.  

            "Okay, let's go," replied Katie as she practically shoved him through the door and into the car.  The drive took about a half an hour, due to the traffic.  They finally got there, and saw Katie's friend.

            "Kyoko," she shouted.  Kyoko spotted them, and ran over to her.

            "Hey girl!  Haven't seen you in a long time," she said as she and Katie hugged.

            "Kyoko, this is my baby brother, Travis."

            "Nice to meet you.  I've heard so much about you from your sister.  Well, we better get inside.  Everyone's already in."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Music blasting, people dancing and having a great time was what Katie and Travis saw when they entered the club.  Kyoko led them to a booth, where Kyoko's friends, Laura and company were.

            "Katie, I would like to introduce my friends.  Inuyasha, who I'm staying with, Kikyou, his sister, Kagome, his girlfriend, Miroku, and Sango, Miroku's girlfriend."

            "Hi, it's nice meeting you all.  So, Kyoko, where's your boyfriend?"

            "He's not here.  He's got a lot of work to do."

            "Oh…"

            "Well, I'm gonna go and get some drinks," Inuyasha responded.  Kagome went with him, Miroku and Sango decided to go and dance, and Kikyou had to leave right away.

            "Well, I better get going as well.  Gotta make sure that nothing here screws up.  See ya later."  Kyoko let them, and went over to the bar.

            "Well, I'm gonna look around.  Anyone wanna come with me," Katie offered.

            "I'll go," Kana replied.  So, that only left Laura and Travis.

            "Hey, you've been here before," Travis asked.

            "No.  This is my first time.  Wonder why this place's called Enchanted?"

            "Dunno.  I think that it has to do with the fact that the owner of this place is from a Wiccan family."

            "How do you know?"

            "Kyoko's the owner, and her family's Katie's host family.  Katie told me all about it when she moved in."

            "Oh…" Just then, the music turned into a slow dance.

            "Would you care to dance," Travis asked.

            "Yes," Laura answered.  Both got onto the dance floor, and put each other's arms around each other.  Laura had to look down, due to the blush that was coming on.  Because of this, she didn't notice that Travis was blushing.  Meanwhile, at the bar, Katie was looking at them, smiling to herself.  

            When it ended, the DJ announced, "Alright, now it's time for some Karaoke.  Which of you out there is willing to come up first?  Looks like we've got someone.  Come on up."  A girl went up on stage.

            "I just want to first dedicate this song to a special someone out there," she said before she sang.  She began singing, and the majority of the people in the club knew who this was.  It was Glitter!  When she was done, everyone cheered.

            "Great singing.  Who's next?"  No one went up.  That is, before they heard an argument.  Katie was being pulled on stage by Kyoko.

            "Looks like we got some one.  What will you be singing tonight?'

            "I'll be singing Who, by Ayumi Hamasaki."  The DJ handed her the microphone, and she waited for the music to start.

 _uh - la... la... la..._

_    uh - la la la ..._

_tsurai toki dare ga  soba ni ite kurete_

_dare ka no kata de namida o nagashita?_

_yorokobi ha dare to wakeatte_

_dare to te o toriatte kita?_

_omoide shite iru yo_

_futari hanarete sugoshita yoru ha_

_tsuki ga tooku de naiteita yo_

_futari hanarete sugoshita yoru ha_

_tsuki ga tooku de naiteita yo_

_hontou no tsuyosa ha  dare ga oshiete kurete_

_yasashisa ha dare ga  tsutaetete kureta?_

_dare ga ita kara arukou toshite_

_dare ni kami o nadete hoshikatta?_

_dare ga akiramenaide ite kureta?_

_wasurenai yo zutto_

_michi ni mayotta toki soshite_

_michi ga too sugita toki ni_

_hitori tsubu yaiteita yo_

_sonna mono dato..._

_kore kara mo zutto kono utagoe ga_

_anata ni todokimasu you ni to_

_kore kara mo zutto kono utagoe ga_

_anata ni todoku you ni to_

_kore kara mo zutto kono utagoe ga_

_anata ni todokimasu you ni to_

_kore kara mo zutto kono utagoe ga_

_anata ni todoku you ni to_

            When the music faded, everyone cheered, and clapped for her.  Katie smiled, and handed the microphone back to the DJ.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "So, did you have fun tonight," Katie asked.

            "I sure did," Travis answered.

            "Good.  Now, when are you gonna tell Laura how you feel about her?"

            "Uh… Soon.  Very soon."

            "Well, you better hurry up.  Remember what I said.  She's a keeper."

A.N.:  Okay, done with chapter 4.  Were you surprised that I kept Glitter?  Well, just wait.  Roberto may appear soon as well. The song that Katie sings is by Ayumi Hamasaki.  If you want the translated lyrics, email me, and in the subject, put I want the translations to the song in your story.  Thanks.

SulliMike23: Thanks for your comments.  I can't stand her either.  So, that's why she's in this story.  It'll make things more interesting.

AngelMidori, Old, wrinkly hamster, RavenJade, Hells Fury, GoddessLD:  I greatly appreciate about what you all said.  Thanks.

Sudz, Jade Steller: I took your advice, and I'm gonna keep Glitter in, and possibly add Roberto in as well.

Thanks for all the reviews.  I didn't think that my story was gonna be this popular.  Feel free to give me any ideas.  I'm almost fresh out.  Kyoko and her friends are in my other stories, but they're not that important.  They may be mentioned again.  They're basically not important.

~*~Phoenix-dancer224~*~


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

            Two weeks passed by after the visit to the club.  Katie was running out of ideas of how to get those two together, and also out of time.  It was the middle of July, and Katie had to work.  However, one day at the club, she got a call on her cell.

            "Hello?"

            "Katie?  Hi, it's Forest, Laura's father."

            "Oh hi Mr. Haruna."

            "Could you do me a favor?"

            "Sure.  I'll be glad too."

            "Laura's mother and I are going out for a week, on business.  And, I was wondering if Laura could possibly stay with you during that time period."

            "It's not a problem.  Bring her over tonight if you could."

            "Thanks.  Bye."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "Laura," shouted Katie as she gave her a hug.  

            "Hello to you too Katie," replied Laura

            "I'm sorry, but I have to get going.  I have to work tonight at the club.  Hope you don't mind that it's only gonna be my brother and you tonight."

            "N-n-no I-I don't mind."

            "Great.  I'm really sorry.  Bye."

            "Bye."  Laura watched her get into her car, and drive away.

            'Okay Laura, it's not a big deal.  What am I saying, of course it is.'  Laura took a deep breath, exhaled, and went inside the house.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            It was about 12 when Katie came home.  She was about to upstairs to check up on her brother, but she stopped.  What she saw satisfied her.  Travis and Laura were sleeping on the couch, together.  Katie smiled at herself.

            'Hopefully, those two told each other how they feel.'

Author's note: I know that this chapter's really short, and that I haven't updated recently.  I'm just loaded with work, and it's about midnight here (I always sleep that late, due the fact that it's a Tuesday, and that I have dance.  So, dance classes, homework, and papers keep me very busy).  I'll try to update asap.  I just want to thank those of you who reviewed, and gave me ideas (I'm just to lazy to do individual thanks, 'cuz it's very late). Bye.

~*~Phoenix-dancer224~*~


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

            Laura went inside, and saw Travis talking on the phone.

            "Yes, yes I know that Roberto has a huge attitude, but give him a chance…  Because he's one of our best players.  I've seen him train, and he trains more than any of us…  I'll talk to him.  Bye.  Oh, hey Laura"

            "Hey Travis.  So, what are we gonna do, since your sister's gone."

            "Well, we could watch a movie, or do whatever you want."

            "Can I see your and Katie's CD collection, if it's okay with you."

            "Sure."  Travis led her to his room after showing her where her room was.  He showed her his CDs, but she didn't find any that she liked.  When he showed her Katie's, Laura immediately saw her burned version of Utada Hikaru songs.

            "Can we play this?"

            "Sure."  Both went into the living room.  Travis inserted the CD, and both listened.  It wasn't that long, since it only had like 6 tracks on it.  But, when it got to the final song, Travis asked her to dance.

ten to ten wo tsunagu yo wo ni 

sen wo egaku yubi ga nazoru no wa 

watashi no kita michi sore tomo ikisaki? 

sen to sen wo usubu futari 

yagate minna ubi ni tadoritsuki 

hitotsu ni naru kara kowaku nai keredo

Ho Ho ikutsu mo noka wa onagare 

wake mo kikazu ni ataerareta 

namae totomo ni 

Ho Ho subete wo ukeireru 

nante shinaku de ii yo 

watashitachi no itami ga matobi tatta 

(that's why, that's why I chose you")

ken to ken ga butsu kariau 

oto wo shiru tame ni taku 

sare dake n janai yo 

sonna mujun de dare mo mamoreru no

Ho Ho nandomo sukatta wo kaete 

watashi no mae ni maiyori da 

anata mo kyou wa sagashiteru 

Ho Ho mokodemo ukei e rareyotto 

shinaide ii yo 

jibun dashi sato yumutsuruki moi na sozu katta

Ho Ho toki ni wa nagare wo kaete 

nani mo motazu ni ataerareta 

namae totomo ni 

Ho Ho subete wo ukeireru 

nante shinaku de ii yo 

shi no kaze ni mukai 

toritachi ga ima tobi tatta

            When the song ended, Travis and Laura locked eyes.  He leaned in, and gave her a small kiss.  Shivers ran down her spine as both fear, and excitement ran through her.  She pushed him away, and ran upstairs.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Laura leaned against the door, crying.

            'Why did he have to go and kiss me?  Sure, I've always dreamed of it, but I always thought that it'd happen after we started dating.'  Laura felt and heard a knock on her door.  She quickly wiped away her tears, and opened it.  There he was!

            "Laura, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you--.  Laura, were you crying?"

            "Yeah, so what if I was."

            "I'm really sorry.  I didn't mean to make you cry."

            "It's okay."

            "Why did you ran away?"

            "I don't know.  Maybe out of fear."

            "Fear?  Fear of what?"

            "That you don't love me."

            "But, I do love you.  That's why I kissed you."  Laura was shocked, and happy at what she just heard.

            "I love you too," she whispered, so only he can hear it.  Travis leaned in again, but this time he gave her a more passionate kiss.  He licked the bottom lip, begging for entrance.  Laura was surprised, but she gladly obeyed by opening.  As we all know, they broke apart for air.

            "There's a movie playing on tonight.  Do you want to watch it with me," Travis asked.  Laura nodded, and the two lovers walked downstairs.  Laura fell asleep during the movie, since it was getting late.  Travis watched her sleep, before he dozed off as well, and that's how Katie found those two.

A.N.:  Yay!!!  Finally got that out of the way, not that it's a bad thing.  Go and read my profile, if you still want to know why I won't update earlier, since I don't want to repeat myself in every chapter.  Again, it's late, and I just want to thank to those who reviewed (it's late, I'm tired, so I'm just too lazy to, again, write individual thanks.).  Also, the name of the song is called Deep River.  If any of you out there want the translations, e-mail me.  It's sakura_petals224@yahoo.com.  Until next time.

~*~Phonenix-dancer224~*~


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

            It was near the end of summer vacation, and Katie decided to do something special for Travis and Laura.  So, one day at the club, she, Miroku, Kagome, and Sango were discussing what they were going to do.

            "I've got it," exclaimed Katie.

            "What is it," asked Kagome.

            "Why don't we sing a song for them.  I've got the perfect song.  The only problem is, is that it's in English.  Hope you all don't mind singing in a different language."

            "No problem.  That's fine with us," answered Sango.

            "Great.  I'll go online, and get the lyrics."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            It took nearly two weeks for all of them to get the song perfect.  It was a Friday night, and everyone was ready.  Katie told those two to go to the club, and that she'll meet them there.  What she didn't expect was that Glitter was going to be there as well.  It was near ten, and the club had just opened.  Laura and Travis went in together, wondering what Katie had in stored for them this time.  When they got inside, it was just as noisy and crowded as ever.

            "I wonder what Katie's surprise is," shouted Travis.

            "Same here.  She was all happy-go-lucky on the phone," answered Laura.  When it was time for couples to dance, Glitter came over.

            "Hi Travis.  So, do you want to dance?"

            "Yeah sure.  Laura," he asked as he offered his hand.

            "Sure," she answered.  Glitter watched those two with jealousy, and hurtfulness in her eyes.  When the song ended, the DJ stopped the music.

            "Okay, give it up for our club's own group, Magick."  Katie, Miroku, Kagome, and Sango came out.

            "Before we begin, we want to dedicate this song to my brother, and his girlfriend," announced Katie.  Everyone got in their places, and the music started.
    
    _~Oh ohhh oh ohhh ohhhh ohh ohhhhh~_
    
    _Dob deeeb dooo_
    
    _(I just can't help falling in love with you-you-you)_
    
    _Katie: Wise men say only fools' rush in_
    
    _But I can't help falling in love with you_
    
    _Shall I say?_
    
    _Would it be a sin?_
    
    _(Be a sin)_
    
    _If I can't help falling in love with you_
    
    _Miroku: Like a river flows (Oooh)_
    
    _To the sea (Oooh)_
    
    _So it goes_
    
    _Something's are meant to be_
    
    _(Something's are meant to be)_
    
    _[Chorus]_
    
    _Take my hand (Take my hand)_
    
    _Take my whole life too (Whole life too)_
    
    _For I can't help falling in love with you_
    
    _Katie: Wise men say only fools' rush in_
    
    _But I, I can't, I can't help falling in love (Falling in love) with you (With you)_
    
    _Miroku: Like a river flows (Oooh)_
    
    _To the sea (Oooh)_
    
    _So it goes_
    
    _Something's are meant to be_
    
    _(Something's are meant to be)_
    
    _[Chorus 2x]_
    
    _For I can't help falling in love with you (Falling in love with you)_
    
    _Like a river flow_
    
    _That's the way it goes_
    
    _I just can't help falling in love with you (Fallin' in love with you)_
    
    _Like a river flows_
    
    _That's the way it goes (Take my whole life too)_
    
    _I just can't help it_
    
    _Fallin in love with you_
    
    _Like a river flow (I just can't help mysel)_
    
    _That's the way it goes (Got myself fallin baby for you)_
    
    _I just can't help falling in love with you (Falling in love with you)_
    
    _Like a river flows_
    
    _That's the way it goes_
    
    _I just can't help it_
    
    _~Fallin' in love with you ~_

            When the song ended, the two lovers kissed as the crowd cheered for the singers.

A.N.: Well?  What did you all think?  I'm thinking of making a sequel, be I'm not sure yet.  I just want to thank kiki san, Moonlight Harmony, GoddessLD, Brodstern, Jade Steller, XP-Dark Angel, SulliMike23, sudz, Hells Fury, Story Weaver, moogle64, Rane, Old Wrinkly Hamster, RavenJade, AngelMidori, PeachyKeen, and Kitty Cat for reviewing.  If I've left anyone out who reviewed, I apologize.  Bye.  Till next time.

~*~Phoenix-dancer224~*~


End file.
